White Guitar
by STANNYuriska
Summary: Kehidupan seorang anak yang trauma akan masalalu yang menimpa keluarganya dan hanya ditemani sebuat gitar pemberian ayahnya sewaktu ia kecil . Tapi ternyata Tuhan memberikan cahaya baru untuknya . It's HUNHAN Fict and others . Penasaran atau enggak ,,, boleh dibaca kok ( Saya pemula dan maaf kalau summary.nya biasa aja )
1. PROLOG

**White Guitar**

**Karna saya masih baru , tolong dimaklumi ya … boleh kok di kritik ,,, saya terima dan saya hargai kok … Ini saya kasih prolog dulu ya … kalau responnya banyak yang positif ,,, saya akan update lagi ~ hehehee ~**

**Perhatikan**

**Rate : T ( Aman kok )**

**Genre : Sad , Angst , Romance dan segala hal(?)**

**Cast : LuHan , Sehun ( cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita )**

**Warning : Typo(s) , BL dan mungkin mbosenin ( close aja kalau tidak sesuai harapan ya )**

**Siapkan Tisu kalau mau baca , kalau eneg yaaaaaaaa sedia kresek(?) sebelum muntah ! Kalau kurang nyaman bisa langsung Close dan hanya terima Saran , Kritik , Nasehat . Merima Bashing yang meraja rela(?) karna saya sabar .**

**Oke … Cekidoooooot !**

*o000o*

South Korea, 20 April xxxx

Alunan itu terdengar lagi dengan lirihnya. Selalu begitu setiap tahunnya di tanggal 20 April. Jika kalian bertannya mengapa, kalian pasti tak akan diberitahunnya. Mengapa ? Dengarkan saja , suara itu hanyalah berasal dari petikan senar gitar putih, bukan sebuah alunan yang disertai suara merdu yang semua orang biasa menyebutnya dengan nyanyian. Lihatlah … Liquid bening itu mengalir lagi dengan lancarnya , menghantarkan perasaan sedih dan tatapan sendu dari sepasang permata berwarna Dark Brown yang sedang tertutup oleh kelopak mata indahnya. Apakah kau mendengarnya ? dia menyanyi di dalam hatinya … tidak ada yang tau jika dia sedang menyanyi lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyayat hati. Ya~ Kalian benar jika dia …..

Bisu.

Mengapa dia menangis ? Bukankah seharusnnya dia berbahagia dihari Ulang Tahunnya ? lantas apa alasannya ? –

*o000o*

Untuk Readers-nim dan Siders-nim ,, makasih sudah baca ya ~ dan Mohon Review nya ~~


	2. Lu Full Flashback

**White Guitar**

**Karna saya masih baru , tolong dimaklumi ya … boleh kok di kritik ,,, saya terima dan saya hargai kok … Ini saya kasih prolog dulu ya … kalau responnya banyak yang positif ,,, saya akan update lagi ~ hehehee ~**

**Perhatikan**

**Rate : T ( Aman kok )**

**Genre : Sad , Angst , Romance dan segala hal(?)**

**Cast : LuHan , Sehun ( cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita )**

**Warning : Typo(s) , BL dan mungkin mbosenin ( close aja kalau tidak sesuai harapan ya )**

**Siapkan Tisu kalau mau baca , kalau eneg yaaaaaaaa sedia kresek(?) sebelum muntah ! Kalau kurang nyaman bisa langsung Close dan hanya terima Saran , Kritik , Nasehat . Merima Bashing yang meraja rela(?) karna saya sabar .**

**Di chapter 1 ini saya menceritakan banyak sekali masalalu keluarga LuHan ~ sabar ne ?**

**Oke … Cekidoooooot !**

*o000o*

South Korea, 20 April xxxx

Alunan itu terdengar lagi dengan lirihnya. Selalu begitu setiap tahunnya di tanggal 20 April. Jika kalian bertannya mengapa, kalian pasti tak akan diberitahunnya. Mengapa ? Dengarkan saja , suara itu hanyalah berasal dari petikan senar gitar putih, bukan sebuah alunan yang disertai suara merdu yang semua orang biasa menyebutnya dengan nyanyian. Lihatlah … Liquid bening itu mengalir lagi dengan lancarnya , menghantarkan perasaan sedih dan tatapan sendu dari sepasang permata berwarna Dark Brown yang sedang tertutup oleh kelopak mata indahnya. Apakah kau mendengarnya ? dia menyanyi di dalam hatinya … tidak ada yang tau jika dia sedang menyanyi lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyayat hati. Ya~ Kalian benar jika dia …..

Bisu.

Mengapa dia menangis ? Bukankah seharusnnya dia berbahagia dihari Ulang Tahunnya ? lantas apa alasannya ?

*o000o*

**Flashback**

**South Korea, 20 April xxxx**

Cerahnya langit biru terlihat dari balik jendela kamar itu. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam yang sedang menggeliat kecil disertai erangan khas bangun tidur dari bibir mungil yang mengerucut imut dan wajah yang mengernyit lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan bukan ? –

"Sayang , bangunlah … lihat sekarang sudah pagi."

"Eumh~ hoaaaamm ~ 5 menit lagi eomma"

"Begitukah ? Apakah pangeran kecil eomma ini lupa hari ini tanggal berapa, eoh ~ apa benar tak mau bangun , hm ~ ?"

"Eung ? memangnya thekalang tanggal belap— KYAAAAAAAAA~~ Lulu ulang tahuuun~~ yeay!" _anak itu langsung berjengit dari kasur empuknya._

"Ne… Pangeran Kecil eomma hari ini ulang tahun yang ke 7 tahun kan ? Selamat ulang tahun Luhan sayang" _Ya … anak itu bernama Luhan atau biasa dipanggil Lulu oleh eomma dan appanya._

"Telimakaci eomma, Lulu thayang eomma, Eoh~ ? appa mana eomma ?"

_Tiba – tiba saja …_

"Ekhem ~ sepertinya ada yang sedang mencari appa ?"

"Appa !" _Pekik Luhan girang_

"Uwoooaaaahhh~ Selamat ulang tahun Lulu sayang ~ Ternyata pangeran kecil appa sudah besar ne ? karna Lulu anak pintar , maka appa akan beriiiiiiiiiiiii…. HADIAH !"

"HADIAH ? Yeay ! Lulu dapat hadiah dari appa ~ yeay ! yeay !"

"Jja ! Ini dia hadiahnya ! Lulu suka tidak ?" _Ternyata apa Luhan memberinnya _**Gitar Putih**_ yang sangat bersih_

"Eoh~ ? Gital ? Telimakaci appa ,,, tapi Lulu tida bitha belmain gital?"

"Kalau begitu Appa akan mengajari Lulu , eotte ?"

"Eum !" _sahut Luhan kecil senang_.

"Jja ! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan taman ? " _Suara ibu Luhan yang baru terdengar dari tatapan bahagiannya melihat keakraban Ayah dan anak itupun langsung membuat hati Luhan berbunga – bunga._

"Ne ! Luhan mau mandi dulu ne ?"

"Eum ne !"

Skip …

"Woooaahhh … tamannya indah eomma , banyak bunganya juga ne ? woooaahhh … ada kupu – kupu … lulu thuka thekali disini ! " _Serbu Lulu kecil_

"Kkkk … lulu senang sekali , ne ? jja ! kita cari tempat duduk yang teduh ne ?"

Merekapun berjalan beriringan bergandengan tangan mencari tempat duduk yang teduh di bawah pohon mapple yang rindang .

" Yeobbo ,, kita duduk disini saja .. pemandangan sungainya indah "

" Baiklah .. kau memang yang terbaik "

" Appa ! appa ! Lulu ingin dengal appa main gitalnya thekalang "

" Aigoo rupanya _Rusa _kecil kita sudah tidak sabar ya ? Baiklah ,, apa mulai ne ?"

" Eum! " Sahutnya senang

_#Jreengg_

**Gieogi meomuldagan geu jarie**

**Son kkeute namainneun ongiedo**

**Niga itda itda**

**Neoui hyanggi neoui eolgul**

**Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa**

**Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo**

**Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso**

**Aesseo jabeun neonde**

**Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane**

**Naega neil darmagadeon geu sungane**

**Bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon**

**Niga eopda niga eopda**

**Eotteoke na honjaseo neol juigo sara**

**Hamkke georeogadeon geu sigane**

**Geureoke mandeureogadeon**

**Chueokkajido miryeonkkajido**

**Meomun jarie nan seo itda neomu geuriwo**

**Nal bwabwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa**

**Na ajikdo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo**

**Gyeou darmeun maltu gyeou darmaeun miso**

**Gyeou darmeun neonde**

**Uri hamkke itdeon deu gonggane**

**Naega neol darmagadeon geu sunggane**

**Bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon**

**Niga eopda niga eopda**

**Eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara**

**Neomu geuriwo**

**Gyeou heorakdoen neoui ireum jiul su eobseo**

**Neomani bureun naul ireumi yeogi jamjago isseo**

**Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane**

**Hamkke georeosseoya hal sigane**

**Na honja butjapgo isseo**

**Uri miraedo naui baraemdo meomchun jarie**

**Na seoitgo neoman eopda**

_( Jin – Gone )_

_#Prokkk Prokkk Prokkk_

" Wooaaahhh ! Apa hebat sekali ! Lulu sampai ngantuk ~ eung Eomma ~ Lulu ngantuk " _Adu Lulu dengan Aegyo nya ,, hingga membuat ke dua orang disampingnya menjadi gemas sendiri_

"Eoh ? Rupannya Rusa kecil kita mengantuk ne ? sini Appa gendong" Hup ! Karna sudah lelah ,, Lulu hanya menurut ~ kkkk ~ menggemaskan bukan ?

Mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan di taman dengan senyuman ( tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya )

#skip

Saat lampu penyebrangan menandakan _hijau_ untuk pejalan kaki ,, Eomma dan Appa Luhan segera menyebrang . Tetapi ,, keadaan jalanan yang agak sepi , membuat sebuah truk yang melintas dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata ,, sehingga menimbulkan kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga kecil Luhan . Tubuh Ayah Luhan berada didekat ban truk dan Tubuh ibu Luhan yang berada di trotor dengan kepala berdarah ,, sedangkan anak mereka – Luhan – terpental jauh dari truk ,,, Luhan terbangun dengan kepala dan Tubuh yang berdarah , dia menangis memanggil orang tuanya dan berusaha menggapai Gitar Putih hadiah appanya dengan sisa tenaga yang di punya .

" Eomma ~ Appa ~ Cakiitt hiks ~ "_ lirihnya sebelum menutup mata._

#1 minggu setelah kecelakaan

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kecil yang mengalami kecelakaan 1 minggu yang lalu ? apa sudah mengalami peningkatan ? apa kondisinya sudah membaik ?" _Suara yang ternyata dari Sang Kepala Rumah Sakit tersebut kepada Dokter lainnya dibelakangnya._

"Jwiseonghabnida Oh Sajang-_nim _,, sepertinnya dia mengalami trauma mental yang sangat dalam ,, dia tidak berontak saat di periksa ,, tetapi dia tidak mau bicara dan bergerak sama sekali , kami juga sangat kebingungan bagaimana mau membujuknya untuk kembali normal seperti anak – anak lainnya dan setelah kami periksa lanjut ,, ternyata anak itu mengalami trauma dan tekanan yang membuatnya mengalami kebisuan" _Jawab salah satu dokter yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi dokter anak itu – Luhan – _

"Begitukah ? Baiklah Terimakasih"

"Ne ,, tetapi jika kami boleh tau , mengapa Sajang-_nim_ selalu menanyakan keadaan anak itu ?"

"Aku hanya merasa anak itu membutuhkan kasih sayang keluarga ,, karna keluargannya meninggal , mungkin dia merasa trauma akan itu . Selain itu ,, Aku juga berencana mengangkat dia menjadi anakku . Aku akan mengurusnya di pengadilan setelah dia membaik ,, karna anakku sepertinya membutuhkan sosok saudara dan teman ,, mungkin istriku juga akan senang mendengarnya" _Sahut Kepala Rumah Sakit – Oh Kang Joon – dengan panjang lebar_

_Para dokter yang medengarnya pun tersenyum atas jawaban dari atasan mereka ,, bukankah ia memiliki hati malaikat ? _

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

TBC or END ?

Note : Mungkin saya akan membuat chapter selanjutnya Full Flashback juga ,, maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan dan jelek ,,, silahkan review #Kimchi ~


	3. Why did you change ?

**White Guitar**

**Karna saya masih baru , tolong dimaklumi ya … boleh kok di kritik ,,, saya terima dan saya hargai kok … Ini saya kasih prolog dulu ya … kalau responnya banyak yang positif ,,, saya akan update lagi ~ hehehee ~**

**Perhatikan**

**Rate : T ( Aman kok )**

**Genre : Sad , Angst , Romance dan segala hal(?)**

**Cast : ( cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita )**

**LuHan **

**Oh Sehun **

**Wu Yi Fan ( Brother's )**

**Oh Kang Joon ( Appa )**

**Oh / Yoo Eun Hye ( Eomma )**

**Warning : Typo(s) , BL dan mungkin mbosenin ( close aja kalau tidak sesuai harapan ya )**

**Siapkan Tisu kalau mau baca , kalau eneg yaaaaaaaa sedia kresek(?) sebelum muntah ! Kalau kurang nyaman bisa langsung Close terima Saran , Kritik , Nasehat . Merima Bashing yang meraja rela(?) juga karna saya sabar .**

( Di chapter ini ,,, semoga kalian suka ya ,,, aku janji ini masih flashback Luhan ,,, daaaaaaaannn ~~ time untuk HunHan ketemu pas kecil kok ? penasaran ? ayo baca ! )

*o000o*

*o000o*

#**Flashback On**

'PAGI !'

'PAGI DUNIA!'

Mungkin itu sebagian kata – kata yang kebanyakan orang ucapkan saat pagi tiba kan ? tapi … apa sama dengan seorang anak kecil yang berada di sudut ruang inap rumah sakit itu ? bukannya pasien itu seharusnya istirahat di atas ranjang rumah sakit ya ? tapi ? kenapa ? entah lah …

"Hiks " isak anak tersebut – Luhan – tapi ,, kata dokter dia kan _bisu_ ? tapi – entahlah , biarkan dia dan TUHAN yang tau #nyiiingg

Tiba – tiba ,, suara deritan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya , Luhan kecil menoleh sebentar dan kembali menunduk lagi ,,, tidak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang suster yang ingin memeriksa Luhan ,, tetapi sebelum itu ,, ada suara yang menginstrupsi mereka berdua ,, segera suster tersebut hormat menunduk kepada sang pemilik suara – Oh Kang Joon –

"Selamat pagi Luhan" sapanya dengan nada gembira yang tidak meninggalkan kesan tegas itu.

"….." Tidak ada sahutan dari sang object

Merasa tidak ada jawaban ,,, Oh Sajang-_nim_ berjalan menuju sang object – Luhan – yang terdiam , ia yang ternyata membawa sesuatu di balik tubuhnya pun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan ,, ia memberikan 'sesuatu' yang ia sembunyikan tersebut kepada Luhan

"Apa ini milikmu ? " wwooaah ~ ternyata dia memberikan Luhan **Gitar Putih **yang ia ambil dari kepolisian sebagai barang milik korban di lokasi , mengapa ia yang mengambilnya ? #tunggu jawabannya ya ~nnyyiiiing ~

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mengangkap sebuah Gitar yang terdapat didepannya ,, dengan perasaan sedih dan tangan yang bergetar pun ia mengambilnya , tanpa sepatah kata pun – lagi –

"Apa benar namamu Luhan ?"

"…." Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan yang menurut orang – orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut –menggemaskan – huhh ~ akhirnya ~

Oh Sajang-_nim _yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut halus Luhan – memngingatkannya akan anaknya yang dirumah – Beliaupun berdiri dan berbicara tentang keadaan Luhan kepada suster .

"pemeriksaan hari ini menunjukkan perubahan yang diharapkan ,, saya akan membujuknya untuk tidur di atas ranjang" namun ,,,

"Jangan ,, biarkan ia melepas rindunnya dengan Gitar itu . Baiklah ,,, pastikan dia baik – baik saja " sergah Oh Sajang yang memahami bagaimana perasaan – Calon anak angkat- ya tersebut.

"Ne … Saya mengerti " Jawab suster dengan membungkuk hormat

Dokter – dokter tersebut pun keluar dari ruang inap Luhan ,,, Oh Sajang sangat perhatian kan ? =)

_**#Flashback off**_

"_Eomma Appa_" lirihnya dalam hati .

Kilasan memori itu menghampirinya lagi ,, saat ia mendapatkan Gitar pemberian kembali.

Segera ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipi putih merona –karena musim salju – miliknya. Ia menyimpan Gitar miliknya dan lekas berdiri untuk pulang –tungggguuu ! pulang ? kemana ?

_**#Skip**_

_Kriieet ~_

Suara deritan pintu yang luhan buka ,, tapiii rumah siapa ?

"Sayang ,, kau sudah pulang ?" suara merdu khas seorang ibu menyapa pendengarannya.

"…" Dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari pemilik surai dark brown tersebut.

"Eomma sempat khawatir kamu tersesat sayang ,, sini eomma peluk ,, ugh anak eomma sudah besar ya" Raut kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik ,, walaupun umurnya hampir setengah abad.

"…" Luhan besar kita(?) segera menghampiri eomma angkatnya tersebut , ia membalas pelukan hangat itu sayang .

_Tiba – Tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsi dari tangga_

"Hai Lu sayang ~ bagaimana hari mu ?" yang ternyata suara Appa Luhan

"…." 'baik appa' Luhan menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat

"Begitukah ?" Jawab Appa dengan mengusak surai Luhan –Kebiasaan dari dulu- appanya.

"Pagi Eomma ~ Appa ~ Luhannie ~" terdengar suara berat yang menginstrupsi mereka bertiga

"Pagi Kris" Sahut sang Appa kepada anak tertuannya Wu Yifan / Kris

"Pagi juga sayang" Sahut sang eomma dengan senyumnya

"…" 'pagi hyung' jawab luhan dengan bahasa isyarat

"Oh ya ,, dimana Sehun ? hhh ~ anak itu kenapa bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu ya ?" sang eomma sedih

"…" Luhan menggapai sang eomma ,, 'Eomma ,, aku akan membangunkan Sehun' ,, tawarnya.

"eoh ? baiklah" jawab eomma

** Kamar Sehun**

**Tok tok tok !**

"Masuk" suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam ,, Luhan pun segera masuk dan menghampiri Sehun yang masik bergelung di kasurnya .

"…"Luhan menyentuh Sehun ,, Sehun menoleh.

" Kenapa ?"

"…" 'kami menunggumu di bawah' jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir pink alaminya.

"Hm" sahutnya dingin dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan yang melihat tingkat Sehun pun hanya menunduk sedih , dia teringat akan masalalunya yang menyebabkan ini semua. Masalalu yang merubah Sehun yang dulunya Ceria ,, sekarang menjadi dingin dan sepertinya menghindari Luhan dan Kris . Apa ? Kris ? Kenapa Kris juga ?

Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Sehun , mencoba memasang senyum seperti tadi sebelum ia kekamar sehun ,, agar Eomma , Appa dan Kris tidak menanyainya macam – macam .

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

TBC ! belum End kok :p

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

Hai ~ gimana chapter ini ? HunHan udah ketemu kan ? tapi Cuma sebentar ya ? maaf ya ~~ besok bakalan aku update lagi kok .. kalau responnya positif ~ Makasih sudah baca ya ~

Note : Ini nnggak sepenuhnya Flashback kan ? aku sengaja untuk menceritakan cerita Luhan dan Flashbacknya – biar nyambung - .. bagus ga ?huhuhu ;_;


	4. When I know

**White Guitar**

**Karna saya masih baru , tolong dimaklumi ya … boleh kok di kritik ,,, saya terima dan saya hargai kok… kalau responnya banyak yang positif ,,, saya akan update lagi ~ hehehee ~**

**Perhatikan**

**Rate : T ( Aman kok )**

**Genre : Sad , Angst , Romance dan segala hal(?)**

**Cast : ( cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita )**

**LuHan **

**Oh Sehun **

**Oh / Wu Yi Fan ( Brother's )**

**Kim Jong In – Kai ( Sahabat Sehun )**

**Park Chan Yeol ( Sahabat Yi Fan )**

**Park Shang Kyung ( - Secret - )**

**Byun Baek Hyun ( Sahabat Luhan )**

**Do Kyung Soo ( Sahabat baru Luhan )**

**Oh Kang Joon ( Appa )**

**Oh / Yoo Eun Hye ( Eomma )**

**Warning : Typo(s) , BL dan mungkin mbosenin ( close aja kalau tidak sesuai harapan ya )**

**Siapkan Tisu kalau mau baca , kalau eneg yaaaaaaaa sedia kresek(?) sebelum muntah ! Kalau kurang nyaman bisa langsung Close dan hanya terima Saran , Kritik , Nasehat . Merima Bashing yang meraja rela(?) karna saya sabar .**

***o000o***

***o000o***

***o000o***

_#Chapter Sebelumnya_

** Kamar Sehun**

**Tok tok tok !**

"Masuk" suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam ,, Luhan pun segera masuk dan menghampiri Sehun yang masik bergelung di kasurnya .

"…"Luhan menyentuh Sehun ,, Sehun menoleh.

" Kenapa ?"

"…" 'kami menunggumu di bawah' jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir pink alaminya.

"Hm" sahutnya dingin dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan yang melihat tingkat Sehun pun hanya menunduk sedih , dia teringat akan masalalunya yang menyebabkan ini semua. Masalalu yang merubah Sehun yang dulunya Ceria ,, sekarang menjadi dingin dan sepertinya menghindari Luhan dan Kris . Apa ? Kris ? Kenapa Kris juga ?

Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Sehun , mencoba memasang senyum seperti tadi sebelum ia kekamar sehun ,, agar Eomma , Appa dan Kris tidak menanyainya macam – macam .

*o000o*

*o000o*

**#Chapter 3**

**Luhan POV on**

"Hanie ,, bagaimana ? apa Sehun mau turun ?" Tanya eomma begitu aku turun dari tangga.

"…" 'Ne , dia sedang mandi' – Jawabku.

"Begitu ? Baiklah .. Jja ! ayo duduk sayang " kata eomma

"Ini Kopi untuk Appa , Jus untuk Kris , Susu untuk Luhannie dan Sehunnie dan Air putih untuk eomma sendiri kkk ~" canda eomma disela kegiatannya menyiapkan meja makan

_Hahahahaha ~ _

Appa dan Kris hyung tertawa akan guyonan Eomma ,, sedangkan aku tertawa dalam hati ,, ugh ~ Eommaku narsis sekali ~

"Eoh ? Pagi Sehun sayang" Sapa eomma pada Sehun yang rupannya sudah sampai di ruang makan

"Ne" Sahutnya singkat.

"Sehun ,, Bagaimana harimu disekolah, nak ? Apa senang telah masuk SOPA ? Apa kau senang telah satu sekolah dengan Hyung mu ?" Tanya Appa dengan antusias saat menanyakan tentang Sehun yang baru menjadi siswa di SOPA Hig school.

"Ne ,, terimakasih Appa" hhh ~ dia seperti biasa – biasa saja ,, apa ia begitu membenciku ? kenapa ia terlihat menghindari ku ? –monolog luhan dalam hati-

**Luhan POV off**

**#Flasback on**

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun karena suara yang lumayan bising di kamarnya , ternyata mereka adalah Oh Sajang-nim dan Istrinya ,, mereka juga ternyata membawa kedua anaknya. Oh Sajang-nim membawa istrinya ke Rumah Sakit karena Istrinya sangat ingin menemui Luhan ( _Karena Oh Sajang-nim sudah menceritakan tentang Luhan ,, dan ternyata istrinya sangat antusias sekali begitu ia akan mengadopsi anak se-manis dan se-imut Luhan_ ) . Istri Oh Sajang-nim yang bernama Yoo Eun Hye itu sedang mengelus surai hitam legam milik Luhan , ia sangat mengagumi wajah manis dan damai Luhan saat tertidur.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka , menampilkan sepasang Berlian bening yang indah dari balik kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik tersebut dan membuat Keluarga Oh menatap kagum akan pesona Luhan Kecil.

"Hai ~ Lulu sayang ,, apa tidur Lulu nyenyak ?" Sapa Nyonya Oh.

Luhan hanya mengangguk

Tentunya mereka berempat tau jika Luhan tidak bisa berbicara , tetapi mereka tidak masalah dengan semua itu .

"Baiklah ,, mulai sekarang Kita adalah keluarga , sayang ,, ia ( ny. Oh menunjuk Oh Sajang-nim ) adalah ayahmu sekarang , kamu memanggilnya Appa , dan Aku adalah Eomma kamu sekarang , Kamu panggil Eomma ya , dan ini saudara baru Lulu ,, yang ini YiFan Hyung dan yang ini Sehun , Sehun itu adik kamu , lulu"

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan orang – orang tersebut disekitarnya ,, ia malah teringat akan Eomma dan Appa kandungnya ,, memikirkannya ,, Luhan menjadi sedih dan menangis ,, ia memanggil eomma appanya dalam hati . Saat tangisannya pecah (walaupun tidak bersuara) Nyonya Oh selaku Eommanya pun memeluk Luhan sayang ,, ia mengucapkan kata – kata seperti 'Gwaenchanha' 'Ssstt .. uljjima' 'Lulu jangan sedih ne ? sekarang lulu sudah punya keluarga lagi .. uljjima' .

Setelah tangisan Luhan terhenti ,, ny. Oh melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Luhan kecil . Beliau menyeka air mata Luhan.

"Lulu jangan sedih lagi ya ,, ada kita disini ,, kita sayang Lulu kok . Sebentar ya sayang ,, eomma akan keluar mengurusi surat keluarmu dari rumah sakit , lalu kita akan pulang ke rumah ya ? Ayo yeobo" Kata kepada Luhan dan Mengajak Oh Sajang untuk keluar bersamanya. ( Walaupun Oh Kang Joon merukapan pimpinan Rumah Sakit ,, tapi ia seakan tidak mempedulika Statusnya dan malah rendah hati ).

"Oh .. geurae . Yifan , Sehun .. Jaga Luhan baik – baik ya ,, segeralah untuk berkenalan dan berteman ya . Appa dan eomma akan keluar sebentar ." Kata Oh Kang Joon kepada kedua Anak lelakinya.

"Ne Appa ,, Yifan akan menjaga Luhan" Sahut Yifan

"Eung ! ne Appa" Sahut Sehunnie kecil yang masih 6 tahun tersebut~kkkk ~

**#skip..**

Yifan mendekati Luhan dengan senyuman ,, ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Luhan Untuk berekenalan. Diikuti dengan Sehun yang hanya mengekor.

"Annyeong .. Aku Yifan , aku 8 tahun , dan mulai sekarang aku hyungmu^^" Sapanya dengan tersenyum.

"Annyeong Lulu hyung ,, aku Thehun" Suara cadel(?) ikut memperkenalkan dirinya ~ haha

Luhan hanya terdiam dan matanya menemukan sebuah object , yaitu gitarnya di atas sofa di samping ranjang Luhan . Luhan menunjuk gitar itu , seakan mengerti , Yifan segera mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Milikmu ?" Tanya .nya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh meminjamnya ? Apa boleh aku mainkan ?"

Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju akan usulan Yifan.

Saat Yifan memainkan gitar nya , Luhan tersenyum dengan sehun yang ikut duduk di atas tempat tidurnya . Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersama .

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian …**

Detik telah berganti menit , menit telah berganti jam , jam berganti hari , dari berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun . Mereka telah beranjak remaja . Sekarang Luhan kecil telah berumur 13 tahun , Kris kecil sudah berumur 14 tahun dan Sehunie kecil kita telah berumur 12 tahun . Tentunya mereka sudah mengalami pubertas ,, mereka sudah mengetahui apa itu perasaan saling suka atau yang biasa kita sebut cinta . Ugh ~ menggemaskan bukan ?

Saat ini Sehun yang menduduki kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu dengan hebohnya memutari kamarnya, karena bangun kesiangan #Dasar Magnae.

Luhan yang kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Sehun pun terheran dengan kebisingan di ruangan sebelahnya , pasalnya ia sedang memakai sepatu itu pun merasa penasaran . Segera ia selesaikan menali sepatunya dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun ,, daann ~ pemandangan yang ia lihat membuatnya terkaku di pintu , pipinya merona. Sehun yang melihat Luhan pun berteriak sangking kaget dan malunya . Luhan yang tersadar karna teriakan Sehun pun segera berbalik dan menutup pintu , menunggu Sehun selesai dengan acaranya.

"AAAAAAAAA ~! BERABALIKLAH HYUNNNNGGG!" teriak Sehun

Setelah merasa selesai ia memakai seragam ,, ia mengistrupsi Luhan.

"Ekhem .. A-ada a a apa hyung k-kemari ?" Tanyanya to the point

Merasa jika Sehun mengajaknya bicara , Luhan segera membalikkan badannya dan menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat – yang tentunya keluarga Oh pahami –

"…" 'Tidak apa – apa . aku kira kau terluka , maka dari itu aku langsung berlari kemari dan maafkan aku . aku akan turun untuk sarapan . cepatlah !' jawabnya.

Krikk krikk ~

"Mwoya ? Lulu hyung merona ? kkk ~ cantiknya" monolognya dangan terkikik geli.

Beberapa menit kemudian , Sehun menuruni anak tangga dengan tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya .

"Pagi eomma ! Pagi Appa !" Chu ~ Kebiasaan Sehun di pagi hari

adalah mencium pipi Orang tuannya.

"Pagi Yifan hyung !"

"Pagi Lulu hyung !"

"Ya ! anak nakal ! Kenapa kamu berteriak eh ? dasar kau ini" celotah sang Eomma karna merasa gemas dengan tingkah anaknya di pagi hari.

"Kkkk ~ Ne ,, Selamat pagi Sehun ah . Senang sekali eoh ?" jawab Appa.

#Blussshh ~~ Kedua orang disana ada yang merona rupanya ,, yeah ~ kalian tau lah siapa pelakunnya.

** Sehun School**

"Bye ~ Jung Ahjussi ! Bye Yifan Hyung ! Bye Luhannie hyung ~ " Salamnya saat turun dari mobil , sedangkan ketiga orang didalam mobil tersebut hanya terkikik geli .

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah ,, ternyata ia sudah di tunggu dengan 'sosok manis' yang sedang berdiri didekat gerbang . Kalian berfikir 'sosok manis' tersebut itu kecengannya Sehun ya ? aduh mimpi apa deh Sehun ! SUmpah demi apa deh Sehun punya kecengan kayak dia ~ uweekk ~ dia JongIn bro ! Jongiiiinn ! si Kai ! Temsek ! Wedhus Gembel lah apalah itu julukan dari Sehun ~ #Miris_bebzs-3-

Enggak kok ,, sebenernya Jong In gak se temsek itu(?) .. dia Cuma kurang polesan dikiiiitt aja – Jongin itu Baik , keren , Kaya , Pinter banyak fansnya lagi ! Ga percaya ? butuh bukti-

"Annyeong Kai sunbae , semoga harimu menyenangkan hwaiting !"

"Annyeong Sehun sunbae ! saranghaeyo !"

"OMO ! OMO ! Sehun sunbae dan Kai sunbae keren sekali !"

"nnyyuuttt~ gubraaakk !" kan ? sampai ada yang pingsan !

Sepopuler itukah mereka ? padahal mereka adalah anak – anak SD ingusan yang belum bisa bahasa inggris#nyyiingg !

Ya ,, Sehun dan Kai merupakan anak kelas 6 yang pastinya sudah menjadi sunbae(?) di SD ~

Back to KaiHun

"Oy ! Seneng bangeddz kenapah ?" _Masaoloh ! kumat nih Ayan_ !

"hhh ~ Lo pasti tau alasan gue seseneng gini , jjong !"

"Heh ! Pasti karna Lu-Lu-Hyung-Ke-Sa-Yang-An mu kan ? assaa ! dan satu lagi ,, panggil gue Kai ! Kai oke ! K-A-I kai !"

"Tserah lo deh gembel ! " Setelah mengejek Kai ,, Sehun langsung ngebut menuju kelasnya , ddaaannn .. kejar – kejaran ala india-_-

** KrisHan School**

"Bye Ahjussi !" Teriak Yifan

"Kajja Luhannie ,, kelasmu hampir di mulai kan ? Ayo kuantar" Ajak Yifan sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan , yang membuat siswa yang berlalu lalang menjadi iri terhadap keduannya.

Mereka berdua termasuk siswa popular di JHS ,,Yifan kelas 8 dan Luhan kelas 7 , walaupun semua warga sekolah tau jika Luhan memilik kekurangan ,, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi Luhan ,, karena Luhan merupakan anak yang baik dan manis ,, tetapi .. ada juga yang iri dengan Luhan , entah karena Luhan Manis , Luhan dekat dengan kris atau Luhan dipuja – puja dan lain – lain .

"Jja Lu ,, masuklah . Nanti istirahat akan kujemput" Ucap Yifan lembut

"Eung!" dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Luhan yang menggemaskan dan itu yang membuat tangan Yifan gatal untuk mengusak surai Luhan. Ugh ~ Luhan suka sekali jika rambutnya di usak dan dielus(?).

"Baiklah . Belajar yang giat ne , kalau terjadi sesuatu segeralah datang padaku Rusa kecil" candanya

Luhan yang merasa di ejek pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu pergi melenggang masuk kekelas.

"Aku menyayangimu Oh Luhan" ucap Yifan sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdentum keras.

** Lu Class**

"LUHHAAEEENN ~ ugh Aku merindukanmu" kalian pasti tau itu suara siapa ? yap- si Cabe alias Baekhyun-3-

"…" Luhan yang medengar langsung menyuruh baekhyun dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"oh okeeh ~ mian . Bagaimana liburanmu ? apa kau kemarin mengunjungi Appa dan Eommamu ? maaf aku tak bisa ikut ,, hh~ sial ~ aku diajak eommaku untuk kerumah temennya , yang ternyata anaknya mesum sekali" adunya berapi – api.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan bahasa isyarat yang pastinya dimengerti oleh sahabatnya .

"…" 'Liburan seperti biasa , mengunjungi appa dan eomma ,, aku menyanyi lagi kemarin ,, dan baek , mungkin si mesum itu suka..padamu' Ejek Luhan.

"Sialan kau !"

Krriieett

"Selamat pagi anak – anak" Suara pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Go Songsaengnim yang membawa sesorang dibelakangnya

"Pagi Go Songsaengnim !"

"Nah ,, anak – anak ,, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru ,, ayo nak ,, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo , Do Kyungsoo ibnida , Aku murid pindahan dari Jepang , tapi aku asli orang korea kok . Mohon bimbingannya ! Terimakasih" Wah ~ ternyata dia adalah murid baru dari jepang.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo ,, kau boleh duduk di di belakang Baekhyun , Baekhyun angkat tanganmu !"

"Ne" Jawab Baekhyun antusias dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai ~ Namaku Byun Baekhyun ,, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun dan ini Sahabatku Oh Luhan,, kau bisa memanggilnya Luhan" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Luhan panjang lebar.

"Hai … Aku Kyungsoo ,, bisa kita berteman ?" Jawab Kyungsso tak kalah senang.

"Ne tentu saja ! Ya kan Lu ?" Jawab Baek

"…" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menontonkan senyumnya

Kyungsso sedikit heran dengan Luhan , mengapa anak itu tidak membalas perkataannya , entahlah ,, mungkin dia bisa bertannya nanti.

"Terimakasih Baek , Lu " ^^

"Baiklah anak – anak . Harap tenang ,, sekarang buka pekerjaan rumah kalian !" teriak Go Songsaeng.

#Skip

Teeet teeet teeet ~

Bel istirahat berbunyi ,, membuat para siswa – siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Lu ,, kau tak kekantin ?" Tanya baek

Luhan menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat 'Ya, sebentar , Yifan Hyung akan menjemputku'

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo semakin bingung tentang Luhan ,, saat ia ingin bertanya ,, sebuah suara memotongnya.

" Hey ! Bisu ! kemari kau !"

'DEG'

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menegang mendengarnya.

'A apa ? bisu ? Luhan ?' itulah yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo , perasaan sedih tiba – tiba saja melingkupi hatinya.

'Ya Tuhan ,, apalagi ini ?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati

"Ya ! Kau kalau punya mulut dijaga ! Beraninya kau mengejek Luhan ! memang kau siapa ! sialan kau ! " Marah Baekhyun yang mendengarnya.

"Diam kau ! Memang aku salah memanggil dia si BISU ? itukan kenyataan? ck ,, kesian sekali " Jawab si pembuat masalah dengan nada meledek.

"YA ! Sang Kyung ssi ! Kau-" Saat Baekhyun akan melabrak gadis itu ,, sebuah tarikan di seragamnya menghentikannya. Dan ternyata itu Luhan. Seakan mengerti , Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan keluar kelas , serta diikuti Kyungsoo "

"Ya ! Sialan ! mau kemana kau " teriak Park Sang Kyung.

Saat akan keluar dari kelas ,, terdapat Kris yang berada di pintu ,, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan , langsung saja ia memeluk Luhan yang menangis didekapannya , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri pun segera mengekori mereka berdua.

"Ssstt.. Lulu yang sabar ne" ucap Kris menenangkan Luhan.

** Sehun School**

"Kai ,,, menurutmu ,, mencintai sesama lelaki itu dosa ?" Tanya Sehun tiba – tiba pada kai .

Mereka saat ini ada dikantin.

"Mmm … Menurutku . Jika itu CINTA , mengapa harus dihindari ? Jadi menurutku , itu bukan DOSA . Memangnya kenapa kau mendadak bertanya seperti itu ?" Tanya Kai heran.

Sehun hanya menatapkosong kedepan , namun tiba – tiba saja ia berujar…

"Kurasaakutelah jatuhcintakepadahyungku" jawab Sehun cepat ,, tetapi tidak memungkinkan kai untuk tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"UHUUK ! hik hik … slurp . Sudah ku duga !" Jawab kai terkaget , tetapi bisa tenang akhirnya..

"hhh~ Aku harus bagaimana ? aku takut eomma , appa , Yifan hyung dan Lulu hyung kecewa" Raut sedih terpancar dari wajah Sahun ,, dan itu sesuatu yang langkah bukan ?

"Hey broo ~ kau takut eoh ? sebentar lagi kita memasuki JHS ,, dan pastikan kau masuk JHS yang sama dengan Lulu hyung mu itu ,, begitu juga aku , aku juga akan menemanimu di JHS ,, tenang sajalah ~ kita akan memikirkannya bersama oke !" Huh … kalo' gini aja ,, kai baik :3

"Kau benar ,, mungkin saat JHS ,, aku akan menyatakannya . Terimakasih Kai !" Ini dia Sehun yang semangat muncul lagi.

** KrisHan School**

Yifan segera membawa Luhan ketempat yang aman , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun memberikan mereka privasi . Sajak insiden di kelas Luhan tadi , Luhan masil terlihat melamun , tetapi Yifan tidak pernah meleoaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan . Ia membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah Taman sekolah yang cukup sepi , mengingat sekarang masihlah waktu istirahat di kantin.

"Lu"

"Luhan"

"Hei tenanglah , tak usah dengarkan gadis itu" suara lembut Yifan membubarkan lamunannya.

Luhan tersenyum mendegarnya dan membuat debaran didada Yifan datang lagi.

'apa aku bisa menyatannya sekarang ? Ya Tuhan !' Monolog Yifan dalam hati –rupannya bimbang-

"Em … Lu"

"…" 'Ya ?' jawab Luhan

"Bo-bobleh kah a – aakuu me-menyatta a kan s-ssesuatu pa-padamu ?" Tanya Yifan dengan gugup dan nada pelan.

"…" 'Sesuatu ? apa ?'

"Maafkan a-aku , tapiii .. se-sebenarnya AKU MENCINTAIMU LUHAN !" pernyataan Yifan membuat Luhan terkaku dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

'Apa ? Yifan hyung mencintaiku ? tidak ini salah !" monolog Luhan didalam hatinya

"Maafkan aku Lu ,, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari ini , aku tau kita bergender sama ,, tapi bisakah ? kita saling mencintai ?" Tanya kris dengan perasaan yang campur aduk , ia merasa bingung , takut , sedih dan lega .

"…" 'Tapi kenapa hyung ? kenapa harus aku?' jawab Luhan takut

"Entahlah hyung tak tau , perasaan ini hanya padamu dan bagaimana denganmu ? apa kau mau menerima hyung ?"

"…" 'Maafkan aku hyung ,,, tapi …. Aku tak bisa' jawab Luhan dengan mantab.

Luhan merasa jika perasaa Yifan padannya hanyalah sebatas Kakak dan adik ! mereka berjenis kelamin sama , lantas mengapa Yifan hyung harus berkata seperti itu ? itu membuat Luhan takut , takut melukai perasaan Hyungnya.

Yifan hanya menunduk mendengarnya , ia takut dan malu untuk menatap mata Luhan sekarang , maka dari itu ,, ia hanya mengajak Luhan berdiri dan mengantarnya kekelas . Didalam perjalanan pun mereka saling terdiam .

Dan ternyata , dibalik tembok didekat taman ,, seseorang telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka , sebesit perasaan sedih dan cemburu.

'ck ,, sebenarnya ada apa denganku ?' lalu ia berlalu .

Sesampainya di depan kelas Luhan , Yifan mengatakan jika saat pulang , ia akan menunggul mobil saja dan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan , ia mengusak surai Luhan .

'Maafkan aku hyung ' –Luhan

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

TBC or END ya ?

Gimana ? udah ketebak kan siapa suka siapa ?

Note : yang nunggu saat – saat Sehun nembak Luhan ,, mungkin chapter depan bakalan muncul , 'seseorang' itu juga akan aku jelasin .

Keep Reading ya ,, maaf kalo jelak ,, maaaafff banget kalau ngecewain .


	5. I'm sorry ! this all my fault

**White Guitar**

**Karna saya masih baru , tolong dimaklumi ya … boleh kok di kritik ,,, saya terima dan saya hargai kok… kalau responnya banyak yang positif ,,, saya akan update lagi ~ hehehee ~**

**Perhatikan**

**Rate : T ( Aman kok )**

**Genre : Sad , Angst , Romance dan segala hal(?)**

**Cast : ( cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita )**

**LuHan **

**Oh Sehun **

**Oh / Wu Yi Fan ( Brother's )**

**Kim Jong In – Kai ( Sahabat Sehun )**

**Park Chan Yeol ( Sahabat Yi Fan )**

**Park Shang Kyung ( - Secret - )**

**Byun Baek Hyun ( Sahabat Luhan )**

**Do Kyung Soo ( Sahabat baru Luhan )**

**Oh Kang Joon ( Appa )**

**Oh / Yoo Eun Hye ( Eomma )**

**Warning : Typo(s) , BL dan mungkin mbosenin ( close aja kalau tidak sesuai harapan ya )**

**Siapkan Tisu kalau mau baca , kalau eneg yaaaaaaaa sedia kresek(?) sebelum muntah ! Kalau kurang nyaman bisa langsung Close dan hanya terima Saran , Kritik , Nasehat . Merima Bashing yang meraja rela(?) karna saya sabar .**

***o000o***

***o000o***

***o000o***

_Sesampainya di depan kelas Luhan , Yifan mengatakan jika saat pulang , ia akan menunggul mobil saja dan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan , ia mengusak surai Luhan ._

'_Maafkan aku hyung ' –Luhan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Sehun sudah berjanji bila ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan jika ia berhasil memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan . Ia ingin selalu menempel pada Luhan dan selalu bersama Luhan disetiap waktunya . Ia berjanji . Ya ~ semoga terkabulkan , nak .

Saat ini keluarga Oh sedang makan malam . Mereka makan dengan tenang , tetapi tidak dengan aura mencekam ,, sesekali salah satu dari mereka akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sehun ,, sehabis ini kan kamu memasuki JHS , kamu ingin masuk JHS mana , nak ? " Suara tuan Oh menginstrupsi kegiatan makan mereka.

"Sehun ingin masuk sekolah dengan Lulu hyung appa , bolehkah ?"

"Hmm tentu saja boleh . Tapi ingat ! Sehun harus rajin belajar untuk masuk di sekolah Luhan hyung ya ! dan jangan Sehun pacar – dulu , mengerti ?" Nasehat Tuan Oh.

"Ne appa ! sehun akan rajin belajar dan tidak akan pacaran dulu" . Sungguh ! Sehun akan benar – benar rajin belajar untuk masuk di JHS yang sama dengan Luhan ,, tapi .. Sehun tidak janji jika ia tidak pacaran dulu ,, siapa tau Lulu hyungnya juga akan membalas perasaannya , kan ? kk~ dasar iblis kecil

"Anak pintar" pujinya pada Sehun dan mengusak surai Sehun.

"Luhan , Yifan , appa akan memberi tugas kalian untuk menjaga adik kecil kalian ini , arasseo ?" canda tuan Oh

"Appa !" hahaha ,, beginikan Sehun yang akan menyatakan cintanya ?

"Ne Appa , kita akan mengawasi adik kecil kita ini ~ eoh" Kris ikut menimpali guyonan ayahnya.

"Hyuuuunnngg !"

Hahahahahhahaaa ~

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya pura – pura kesal saja untuk membuat Lulu hyungnya tertawa , dan ternyata berhasil (walaupun tidak ikut bersuara). Tetapi ia sudah berhasil membuat Lulu hyungnya tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya dikelas Luhan keadaan masih tentram dan nyaman , sebelum 'Park Sang Kyung' – gadis yang membully Luhan di kelas itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat itu Luhan , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang sedang berada dikelas menunggu bel masuk berbunyi , tapi ternyata Park Sang Kyung juga berada disana mengawasinya . Sebenarnya ia terpesona –sedikit – dengan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bercanda . tetapi begitu sadar , ia menepis jauh – jauh pemikirannya.

Laluu ..

"Heh ! bisu ,, kau ini punya kelainan ya , selain bisu mungkin ?" Kata – kata yang Sang Kyung keluarkan untuk Luhan selalu saja berupa cacian . Apa segitunya ia membenci Luhan ? tapi kenapa ? ya … kita akui ia memang anak Menteri di KorSel , tetapi ,, apa mulutnya tidak bisa diajarkan sopan santun.

"Hey ! apa maksudmu ?" Sahut Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba marah mendengarnya.

"Diam kau kerdil ! Aku hanya bicara kepada si BI-SU ini , hah .. bodoh seklai aku ,, kan dia tidak bisa bicara ,, ck ck ck" sungutnya kembali.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun segera meninggalkan kelas , tetapi suara baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"Luhan ! kau mau kemana ? sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sedikit , sambil menggerakkan tangannya

"…" 'Aku ingin ke taman baek' ia pun berbalik lagi , tetapi suara Sang Kyung membuatnya berhenti –lagi – di dekat pintu kelas.

"Oh ,, jadi kau mau ketaman ya ? menemui Yifan hyung pujaan hatimu itu ?"perkataan Sang Kyung kali ini membuat ia terkaku. Pikirannya kosong .

"Kau ini bicara apa , bitch ! Yifan hyung kan Hyungnya Luhan ! apa maksudmu dengan menyebut Yifan hyung sebagai 'pujaan hati' Luhan ? kau ini gila hah ?"Cerocosnya bingung karna kalimat Sang Kyung.

"Kau menyebutku apa ? bitch ? cih ! katakana itu pada temanmu yang DI-CIN-TAI HYUNG-NYA SEN-DI-RI itu ,, heh .. aku tidak menyangka ia memiliki kelainan 'Brother Complex' menjijikan ! bahkan dial ah yang pantas kau sebut dengan Bitch ! jalang !" Marahnya , ia merasa sedikit sakit saat mengatakannya , entahlah , sepertinya ada yang bermasalah dengan hatinya.

"A pap apa ? ka kau bibibilang ? Yif yifan hyung me-menci-cintai Lu- Han ? Beb benaarkah Lu ?" Baekhyun yang shock pun terbata – bata mengucapkannya ?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo , ia bingung dengan semua ini (karna ia anak baru) ia memilih diam dan menatap Luhan.

Segera Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya menuju Taman belakang sekolah.

Disepanjang koridor , Luhan hanya berjalan tak bersemangat dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana . Ia teringat perkataan Park Sang Kyung tadi , ya … di sangat menjijikkan , dia sangat menjijikan hingga membuat Yifan hyungnya sendiri mencintainya . Sekarang ia harus bagaimana mengahadapi semua ini ? yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri didalam pelukan eommanya , eomma kandungnya , tapi dia bisa apa ?

'Eomma , tolong aku . Aku merindukanmu' lirihnya dalam hati.

Setelah mengucapkan perasaan rindunya , ia berniat kembali menuju kekelas lagi . Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan membuat teman – temannya khawatir . Ia harus tetap tersenyum karna ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Hhh…

** class**

_Krieett… _

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser seseorang membuat semua warga kelas menoleh pada pintu.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan , namun ia segera menundukan kepalanya lagi ketika obsidiannya bertemu pandang dengan Sang Kyung.

Sang Kyung yang melihat gelagat Luhan pun merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya . Ia sepertinya menyesal dengan tindakannya kepada Luhan tadi , tapi tadi dia emosi . Dia emosi saat mengetahui jika ternyata Kris yang merupakan kakak Luhan sendiri ternyata menyukai adiknya . See ? apa sekarang kalian tahu ? gadis ini sedang cemburu . wait ! what ? cemburu ? –( ya_,, sekarang Stanny harus bilang kalo' ternyata Sang Kyung memiliki perasaan terhadap Luhan )- _Dan seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui bahwa Gadis –Park Sang Kyung- ini memiliki perasaan terhadap laki – laik yang sering ia hina itu . Tapi itu semua ia lakukan demi menutupi dan menepis perasaan yang sialnya tidak bisa ia hilangkan itu ! ia selalu menghina Luhan agar ia bisa menatap wajahnya , walaupun hatinya selalu menyangkal perasaannya , tapi ia harus bagaimna lagi ? ia tdak bisa menghindar dari perasaan ini , karna ia sebenarnya sedah jatuh dalam pesona Xi Luhan saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini .

_**Flashback**_

"Ck ! aku harus berjalan kamana lagi ? sial ! sepertinya aku tersesat !" gerutu seorang gadis cantik di sebuah koridor sekolah.

Sayup – sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang semakin mendekat , ia pun memiliki niatan untuk bertanya kepada seseorang itu jika berpapasan(?) . Sebenarnya ia sedang kebingungngan mencari ruang guru –(_karna ia murid pindahan )- _untuk bertemu dengan wali kelasnya .

_Drap … drap …_

Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya semakin mendekat itu pun segera menolehkan kepalanya . Ia bisa melihat seorang namja yg berparas tampan sekaligus masin tersebut . Ia terlihat berjalan sendiri dikoridor ini . Sejenak Gadis tersebut merasa seperti tersihir akan wajah namja tersebut , ia merasakan gemuruh tak beraturan didadanya . Karna merasa ia sedang terbengong , ia segera tersadar dan mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut , ia menghentika langkah kaki seseorang tersebut dan bertanya.

"Permisi , bolehkah aku bertanya ?" tanyanya malu – malu.

Namja tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat seorang gadis didepannya , ia memasang wajah bingung , terlebih lagi gadis tersebut sedang bertanya padanya , apakah ia harus mejawabnya ? tapi bagaimana ?

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaba yang diinginkan , gadis tersebut mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang kedua kalinya.

"Ekhem ! permisi , aku ingin bertanya dimana letak ruang guru ? apa kau tau ?" tanyanya sekali lagi

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban lagi , ia berniat meneriaki namja ini , ia merasa dipermainkan , tetapi sebelum ia berteriak , ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang dan ditarik seseorang . Ternyata yang namja tadi yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

_**Deg**_

Ia merasakan debaran itu lagi , belum sempat ia protes karna dengan seenaknya orang itu menarik tanganya dan menyeretnya berlari , namja tersebut berhenti di depan pintu kaca besar yang bertuliskan **'Teacher's Room' **. Dadanya bertubrukan dengan dada namja tersebut dan menyebabkan ia salah tingkah , sedangkan namja tersebut tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal , mungkin merasa bersalah karna menyeret anak orang dengan seenaknya . Tetapi ia melakukannya karna tidak tau harus menjawab lagi .

"Oh ? Terimakasih . siapa namamu? " tanya gadis tersebut kepada namja yang berada didepannya.

Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya , ia melenggang pergi . Gadis tersebut dibuat terheran dengan sikapnya yang aneh dan misterius tersebut.

Dirasa ia memiliki perlu dengan walik kelas barunya , ia segera memasuki ruang guru tersebut dan kita tinggalkan saja.

**Skip**

_Kriieett…_

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat seluruh warga kelas itu menoleh , dan didapatinya wali kelasnya memasuki kelas . Mereka segera menuju bangku masing – masing .

"Selamat pagi anak – anak !" sapa guru tersebut.

"Pagi Jung songsaengnim" jawab anak – anak kelas tersebut

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan warga baru , dia seorang gadis cantik pindahan dari New York . Ah baiklah … Sang Kyung-ssi silahkan masuk"

Suasana kelas hening sesaat , mereka melihat seorang gadis cantik yang lumayan tinggi memasuki kelas mereka . Sejenak mereka terpesona olah parasnya.

"Annyeonghasseo ! perkenalkan namaku Park Sang Kyung . Aku pindahan dari NY , tetapi aku merupakan warga korea . Ayahku seorang Korean , sedangkan ibuku berdarah Inggris . Aku dibesarkan di NY , dan sekarang mereka memutuskan kembali ke tanah kelahiran appa . Terimakasih ." Kata gadis_ – yang ternyata bernama Park Sang Kyung-_ tersebut panjang lebar disertai dengan simple smilenya yang memukau.

Hening…

"Ah begitukah Sang Kyung ssi ? berarti kau sangat fasih berbahasa inggris ya ? baiklah .. ada yang ingin bertanya ?" suara Jung songsaengnim memecahkan keheningan , sepertinya beliau dapat membaca raut wajah murid – muridnya yang ingin berkenalan dengan murid barunya itu.

Semua murid namja maupun yeoja mengangkat tanganya untuk bertanya , mereka senang sekali mengetahui kelasnya dimasuki 'Bule Impor(?)' #Njirr

"Sang Kyung ssi , apa kau sangat kaya ?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki namja chingu?"

"Apakah kau mau mengajariku bahasa inggris?"

"Berapa harga sepatumu itu ? sepertinya brand mahal?" oke ,, lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir._.

Sang Kyung menjawab semua pertanyaan teman – teman barunya dengan sabar dan senang hati . dan sepertinya ia berhasil mendapatkan hati warga kelas ini (benar – benar pacar idaman(?))

Saat itu pandangannya bertubrukan dengan obsidian namja yang ternyata namja yang ia temui tadi . Segera ia memutuskan pandangannya karna gugup dan ia bertanya kepada Jung Songsaeng dimanakah ia harus duduk.

"Ah … Jung Songsaengnim , diamanakah saya akan duduk ?" tanyanya sopan

"Oh .. kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong , nak" jawabnya.

"Begitukah ? kalau begitu saya ingin duduk disana " tunjuknya pada bangku kosong disebelah kanan namja yang ia temui tadi , ia berniat untuk berkenalan dan berteman dengannya.

"Baiklah , Sang Kyung ssi , kau bisa duduk disebelah Luhan " Jawabnya.

'_Luhan ? oh .. ternyata namanya Luhan . Bagus sekali .. hmm .. Luhan'_

Monolognya sambil tersenyum kecil. Segera ia hampiri bangkunya dan duduk.

"Hai ! kau namja yang tadi itu kan ? perkenalkan namaku Park Sang Kyung ." dia menjulurkan tangannya , berniat berkenalan . namun namja tersebut hanya menjabat tangannya , tetapi tidak menjawabnya.

**Puk**

Merasa tangannya disentuh seseorang , ia pun menoleh . ia mendapati seorang namja manis yang bernama-

"Hai ~ aku Byun Baekhyun , aku sahabat Luhan , senang berkenalan denganmu^^" katanya namja tersebut yang bisa kita panggil Baek Hyun.

"Oh .. hai ~ aku Park Sang Kyung ! senang berkenalan denganmu juga Baekhyun ssi^^"

"Ne ,, panggil saja aku Baek Hyun-ah ,, tanpa embel – embel ssi ya ^^ em ,, Sang Kyung-ah sebenarnya Luhan itu bisu , ta – tapi kau jangan mengejeknya ya ! kita bisa ber-tiga bisa berteman kan ?" tutur Baek Hyun agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Mwo ? Lu-Luhan bi…su ?" cicit sang kyung yang sepertinya kaget dan shock.

"Ne ,, kuharap kau memahami keadaannya ya " timpal Baek

"Eum ! tentu saja Baek-ah , ah .. Luhan-ah ,, mianhae ne . maaf karna tidak bertanya dahulu" jawabnya sesal

"…" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia senang mendapat teman baru.

Entah mengapa , Sang Kyung pun merasakan sedih , ia seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Luhan.

"jja ! anak – anak .. mari buka peljaran kita kemarin , kita aku melanjutkannya"

"neeeeee"

**Skip**

_**-Istirahat-**_

Kriinggg … kriinggg …

"Hannie ya ! jja kita kekantin" terdengar suara berat yang terkesan sayang di depan Luhan , Baekhyun dan Sangkyung .

Mereka bertiga menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda.

Luhan yang malu , Baekhyun yang menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya , sedangkan Sangkyung yang bingung serta menampilkan ekspresi tak sukanya.

"Ck ck ck .. ya ! Yifan Hyung ! tak bisakah kau biasa saja ? Lihat ! Luhan sampai malu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang karna tingkah absurdmu itu ck !" omel Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya jengah . Bayangkan saja ! suara Yifan yang bass menjadi sok manja begitu – hooekk .. itu pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Aish kau ini ! pendek ! dan oh … siapa gadis cantik ini ?" tanyanya.

"Ah … perkenalkan saya Park Sang Kyung , sunbae-nim" jawabnya kalem

"Ne , aku Wu Yifan ,, hyungnya rusa kecil ini" jahilnya , yang membuat Luhan menjitak kepalanya.

"Aw .. aw … sakit Hannie ! kau ini kenapa hm ?" nadanya manja.

Luhan sudah akan menjitaknya lagi , tetapi Yifan sudah kebur dengan alasan rapat club basket . ck ck ck..

Ha ha ha ha ha .. terdengar tawa Baekhyung dan Sangkyung yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan-lucu- Yifan . sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng – geleng kepalanya .

"Kajja ! kita ke kantin ! kalian akan ku traktir"

**Skip**

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Hannie ya ,, kajja pulang !" kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul .

"…" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju , karna keimutan Luhan , yifan pun mencium pipi luhan gemas.

"Ew ~ menjijikkan ! kalian ini kakak adik oke ! jangan lakukan itu lagi ! dasar Yifan hyung bodoh ! menyebalkan ! pergilah ! hus hus " omel baekhyun yang jengah dan tidak mau membuat Sangkyung melihat tingkah aneh ini.

Sangkyung? Gadis tersebut terdiam dan merasakan cemburu saat melihat yifan mencium pipi namja yang ditaksirnya .

"Ah .. sebaiknya aku pulang ! Bye ~ Luhan ~ Baekhyun ~ Yifan oppa ~"pamitnya merasakan gugup karna cemburu.

"eoh ? baiklah ~ bye~" jawab yifan , baekhyun dan luhan yang melambaikan tangannya .

Keesokan harinya saat memasuki gerbang sekolah , Sangkyung melihat Luhan yang keluar dari mobil dan diikuti dengan yifan dan seseorang lagi yang tidak ia ketahui , terlihat yifan dan luhan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok tersebut yang sudah memasuki mobil itu kembali . Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yifan dan Luhan diam – diam . Dirasa Yifan sudah didepan kelasnya dan kelas Luhan , ia segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok . Setelah itu , dilihatnya Kris sudah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi,, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yifan.

Yifan berjalan lurus dan berbelok kekanan , Sangkyung bisa melihat Yifan ersandar pada tembok yang tak jauh dari posisinya , ia sayup – sayup mendengar perkataan Yifan .

"Luhan-ah ~ maafkan hyungmu ini yang telah lancang mencintaimu . Tapi hyung tidak perduli jika ini cinta terlarang antara Hyung dongsaeng yang sesama namja .. mianhae~" itulah kata – kata Yifan yang didengar Sangkyung ditempat persembunyiannya . Ia merasa kaget , marah , shock , sedih dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan . 'kk ke napa ?' lirihnya.

Gadis tersebut mengepalkan tangan dan lekas pergi dari balik tembok dan menuju kelas . Ia merasa dipermainkan ! ia kecewa ! dan ia ingin menangis !.

_**Brakk…**_

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa tersebut membuat seisi kelas hening dan menatap siapa yang membuka pintu. Dan ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut adaah Sangkyung . Semua warga kelaspun hanya terheran melihat tingah dan ekspresi gadis cantik tersebut yang sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu.

Luhan yang melihat sahabat barunya ang memasuki kelas tersebut , melambaikan tanganya . Dilihatnya Sangkyung mendekat , ia segera mengeluarkan bekal yang ia buat untuk dimakan bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Sangkyung , ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menyodorkannya kepada Sangkyung ,,, mata Sangkyung yang terlihat marah tersebut tidak disadari Luhan , Luhan tetap tersenyum melihat Sangkyung yang menghampirinya . Sangkyung yang melihat Luhan menawarkan bekal kepadanya pun menatap bekal tersebut , tetapi hal yang tidak disangka adalah …

**Prakkk !**

Bekal tersebut berserakan dimana – mana .. Sangkyung telah menampiknya dengan kasar . Hal tersebut membuat semua teman sekelas , Luhan dan Baekhyun terkaget . Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan ketakutan pun lekas berdiri dan berteriak kepada Sangkyung .

"KAU INI KENAPA ?!" teriaknya emosi , ia bingung dengan tingkah Sangkyung , padahal mereka kemarin masih baik – baik saja.

"KAU ?! MULAI SAAT INI ! A..AKU BUKAN TEMANMU LAGI ! AKU BENCI KEPADAMU ! DASAR MAHKLUK HINA ! BISU ! CACAT MENJIJIKAN !" teriaknya pada Luhan sambil menunjuknya tepat di depan mata.

"M…MWOO?! KAU !" Teriak BAekhyun tak terima , karna merasa Sahabat nya dihina oleh Sahabat baru mereka ! ia sangat kecewa dengan tingkah Sangkyung.

Luhan yang berada disana pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku dangan matanya yang berkaca – kaca . Ia tidak tau mengapa ia dihina tiba – tiba begini oleh Sahabat barunya .

Sangkyung segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan campu aduk ,, dia merasakan sakit hati.

_**Flashback off**_

Itulah yang terjadi dulu , ketika Sangkyung tiba – tiba memutuskan persahabatan mereka dengan alas an yang tidak akan pernah dietahui oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun .

Sekarang , perasaan tersakiti itu datang lagi . Ia merasa marah melihat tingkah Yifan yang diketahui 'Brother Complex' olehnya itu , tetapi ia juga sedih melihat obsidian Luahn yang memancarkan ketakutan kepadanya. Sungguh … Ia ingin menjelaskan semuannya kepada Luhan dan berteriak jika ia mencintain namja tersebut . tapi ,,, ia bisa apa ? ia sekarang menjadi gadis yang kasar dan ditakuti oleh teman – teman sekelasnya karna peristiwa tersebut. Mereka sangat menyayangkan sikap Sangkyung tersebut.

Oke .. kembali dikelas ,,, Shing Songsaengnim yang baru memasuki kelas tersebut sepertinya tidak mau tahu dengan suasana kelas tersebut , ia memberitahu warga kelas tersebut untuk membuka pelajaran biology pada waktu kemarin. Dan kelas menjadi normal kembali , kecuali parasaan 4 orang disana.

_**Skip Oh House**_

Setelah hari panjang yang semua orang lalui , Keluarga Oh pun berkumpul di meja makan dengan hidangan yang terpampang didepan mata mereka .

Luhan terlihat tidak bersemangat dan tersenhyum seperti biasanya. Yifan , Eomma dan Appa memandang bingung kepadanya , sedangkan Sehun sepertinya mengetahui suasana hati hyung tercintanya tersbut , segera ia memecahkan keadaan awkward ini .

"Eomma , Appa , Yifan hyung , Hannie hyung ,, hari ini Sehun mendapatkan penghargaan olimpiade mata pelajaran yang Sehun ikuti" cicitnya takut.

"Eoh ? Hunnie mengikuti olimpiade ? mengapa tidak memberi tahu eomma dan appa,, sayang ?" kaget eomma atas ucapan Sehun.

"Hehehe .. Sehun ingin membuat kejutan untuk eomma dan appa agar kalian bangga kepada Sehun ,, mianhae eomma appa" jawabnya malu – malu.

"Ugh … Hunnie ,, eomma dan appa bangga sekali padamu sayang" eomma merasa tersentuh dan mengelus surai Sehun sayang.

"Ne ,,, Appa bangga sekali dengan Sehun , terimakasih ne sayang" tipal appa yang ikut mengelus surai Sehun.

Yifan dan Luhan juga tersenyu melihatnya.

"Berarti Sehun bisa masuk di sekolah Yifan hyung dan Luhan hyung kan appa ?" kata Sehun

"Eum ! tentu saja dongsaengku sayang" timpal Yifan ,, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum dan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya pada Sehun ,, tanda ia setuju .

"Hehehehe … gomawo hyung^^"

Dan selanjutnya , makan malam berjalan tenang dan hangat sekali dengan diselingi canda tawa dari anggotanya

Setelah makan malam , mereka bersantai di ruang santai sambil menonton tv dan bermanja – manja . Sedangkan Luhan berjalan menuju balkon yang berada di lantai 2 , ia sedang menatap langit dan mengingat memorinya bersama orang tua kandungnya , ia merindukan masa – masa itu lagi . Tetapi ia tidak menyadari jika ternyata Sehun sedang mengikuti dan mengamatinya ,, tiba – tiba saja ia dikagetkan dengan suara Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung" Suara Sehun yang terdengar serius.

"…"luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

_(Disini , ceritannya Luhan menjawab perkataan Sehun dengan bahasa isyarat ya~)_

"Hyung , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" katanya serius.

"Ne . Katakan saja" jawab Luhan.

"Hyung ,, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama , tapi aku takut untuk mengatakannya , aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku hyung . Sebenarnyaakumenyukaimu hyung … ah tidak ! Aku Mencintaimu..h..hyung" suranya terdengar melemah diakhir. Ia takut dengan reaksi Luhan Hyungnya.

Luhan ? ia terdiam kaku , ia merasakan seluruh fungsi ditubuhnya melemah dan darahnya berhenti berdesir , pipinya memerah entah karna apa . ia merasa ditimpa sesuatu yang tak kesat mata , sangat menyakitkan dan melegakan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"h..hyu..ung?" cicit sehun

Sedangkan Luhan menampilkan raut sendu , ia teringat peristiwa tadi disekolah dan ia juga merasakan kelegaan , tapi apa ?!

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dan jawaban dari Luhan , Sehun pun memeluk Luhan dari belakang , ia menggumamkan..

"Tak apa hyung , maafkan aku . Lupakan , kau tak perlu menjawabnya , a..aku kembali kekamar. Selamat malam "ujar Sehun salah tingkah dan khawatir.

Tapi…

Sehun merasakan Luhan menahan kedua tanganya yang memeluknya dari belakang , seolah tidak mengijinkan Sehun pergi , ia berbalik dan memandang Sehun sendu , air mata sudah dipelupuk matanya ,, ia mengangkat tanganya dan mengusap pipi Sehun yang memerah karna menahan tangis . Ia mengusapnya sayang ,,, dan menggerakan bibirnya 'Gwaenchanha .. mianhae .. kkajima ..' yang dapat Sehun baca , ia merasa kecewa dan sakit mengetahui jawaban hyungnya ,, tetapi ia tidak ingin egois . Ia pun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya , ciumannya tidak disertai dengan lumatan . ia hanyalah anak kecil yang hanya menuruti nalurinya untuk melakukan ini , lalu ia melepas ciumannya , dan menarik punggung Luhan untuk dipeluk . Mereka mengais dalam hening….

Sedangkan Yifan yang menyadari Sehun dan Luhan tidak berada di ruang keluarga pun berniat mencarinya , 'mungkin diatas' pikirnya.

Saat ia menaiki tangga dan menuju balkon ,, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat bingung hatinya . ya … ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berpelukan , ia mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti ,, perasaanya aneh ,, tetapi ia menepisnya . Segera ia hampiri Mereka yang asik dalam dunianya .

"Sehun ? Luhan ? kalian kenapa?" suaranya mengintrupsi mereka berdua , tubuh mereka berduapun menegang saat mendengar suara Yifan . Segera mereka lepaskan pelukan mereka , dan bersikap seperti biasa , agar Yifan tidak curiga.

"ah .. ti..tidak a..apa hyung . aku pergi kekemar dulu . selamat malam" jawab Sehun dengan senyum terpaksa.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Yifan yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini pun menyuruh Luhan utnuk kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur , karna besok mereka masih harus sekolah.

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

*o000o*

TBC or END ya ?

Gimana ? udah ketebak kan siapa suka siapa ?

Note : Wah .. semuanya sudah jelas kan sekarang siapa suka siapa ? maaf ya kalau masih mengecewakan.

**Keep Reading** ya ,, maaf kalo jelak ,, maaaafff banget kalau ngecewain .

Maaf kalau saya lama update ,, saya merasa down karna sedikit yang minat saya ff saya ,,, dan saya memaklumi nya karna saya sadar saya masih author baru ,,, heheheh … saya semangat dengan review kalian readers-nim . terimakasih … see you next chapter^^


End file.
